Jane's Neighbor
by TheChosenKid
Summary: Frustrated, angry, and drunk, Jane's decides to fullfill one of her fantasies to forget. Atleast, that's how it starts. J/M Not Maura. Can you guess who? Smut...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while with my other stories, but I've been real busy, not to mention writer's block. But I was reading on a message board today, and a few posters were wondring why there wasn't many Jane/Marisa fics. And I have to agree. To _Queen_GC_(I think that's the poster's name, who I realize may have copied my usual "..." lol kidding) and the other shippers this one's for you all(might want to come up with. I don't usually do smut, but I decided to do it anyways. This isn't Beta'd, as usual...**

**Disclamier: Don't Own 'Em But If I Did, Marisa Would Make A Regular Appearances...**

Jane's Neighbor

_Fuck! _She slams the front door to her apartment, tracking She throws her cell, full force into the wall, ignoring the shatter as it collides. Tears in her eyes as she runs her fingers through her dark rain ruined hair out of pure frustration. Her body shivers in anger.

_Fuck!_ She finally looks down at the mess of her phone on the floor. But she doesn't bother to try and fix it. She didn't want and calls anyway. Unless it was from her. But she knew she wasn't going receive it. Not tonight. Maybe not ever. Her body shivers from the cold.

One o'clock in the morning and her best friend still hates her. And she can't even go to the one person she always talked to when there's a problem in her life. _On to the next best thing._ She pulls the whole twelve pack of beer out of her refrigerator.

Two o'clock in the morning, and six beers later, her mood pulls a one-eighty. Anger is no longer. Missing her no longer. But there's a new wanting. Wanting for someone else.

She turns on her vaccum and pushes . She knows it's wrong. She knows it selfish. But does she care? Not at this moment. She knows she's going to come and she's going to make her. Fifteen minutes later, she arrives.

"Marisa?" Jane gives a false of guilty innocence. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting. I didn't mean to wake you."

The younger, big, light brown eyed woman gives a bright polite smile. "It's okay. I was just studying. Looking an excuse to take a break."

Jane already knew that. Marisa was not the only one who knew their neighbor's routine and habits. And she clocked it perfectly.

"I was just seeing if you were okay."

_I will be, atleast for the night. _"Um," Jane turns around her and looks at the remaining six beers still in the case before turning back around, "Yeah, I'm fine." She smirks a little, wishing her drunkness gave her a grin instead. "If you want that break, I'll be happy to provide one for you." The younger beauty blushes a little, perfect smile still in place and politely nods. _Gotcha. _

Jane chivalriously holds the door open for her and gestures her to come in._ So damn innocent. Innocence and college don't mix. She's about to get the college girl experience._ "Here, have a beer. Relax. Let's catch up."

Three o'clock in the morning, and two beers later, comfortable laughter fills the apartment as they share the couch. _Such a lightweight._ Jane chuckles at the thought. Marisa sits in nothing but her spagetti strapped shirt and pajama pants. Nothing else. Her little gray robe neatly folded on the arm of the couch. Jane wastes no time taking her eyes from the full lips in front of her down to the exposed tan skin and bites her own lip in lustful anticipation.

Marisa sees it coming, but doesn't react with nothing but, as the taller woman's chilvary is thrown out the window. Jane grabs the sides her face, passionately kisses the full lips she dreamt about tasting many times before. The young woman's whimpers turns into moans as her hands through semi dry tangled hair, allowing the other woman's tongue take over inside of her motuh.

Jane pulls the smaller woman on the lap, making her straddle. And wet. Her scarred hands grips tightly on Marisa's hips, her own thrusting into the wet spot in the other woman's shorts. Her lips latches on the tan neck.

Marisa moans again, throwing her head back at the neck assualt, her hands still in tangled hair. "Please. I need you to take off my shirt." Her voice shakes in a whisper.

Jane grins as her teeth nips Marisa's throat, getting a cry and a tremor in return. _Even in sex she's polite._ Her hands roughly slide up from the hips, under the thin shirt, scrunching it the further up she goes. Tan breasts, with chocolate colored nipples, appear as the shirt goes over the head and onto the floor. Wasting no time, her mouth takes hold of a already hard nipple. She tastes like a recent shower and coco butter.

"Oh god." The young woman's toned body flexes as her now soaked pelvis bucks further into the detective as she switch nipples. The older woman's lips makes a popping sound when the she releases

With drunken strength, Jane lifts off the couch, one hand holding on the naked back, the other gripping firmly on the naked thigh that wraps around her waist. A stumble and flesh hits the cold wall. The future lawyer hiss briefly, but the detective doesn't care. She sure as hell weren't going to stop now.

Marisa finally removes her hands out of the tangled mess of hair and smoothes her small hands down the front of Jane's button shirt before ripping it open. Jane looks up with a raised eyebrow. Someone's got some prowess in them afterall. She firmly presses her pelvis into Marisa's shorts covered warmth, pinning her to the wall before removing her hands off the coco butter smooth skin to take off her shirt, follow by her tank top, leaving her bare chest.

Getting more turned on but the detective display of strength, the young woman grab the thick leather belt buckle and quickly undo it, as well as the black slacks, letting them both drop to the floor. Jane lifts on leg at time to get out of her pants, keeping her boots on, as well as her boy shorts.

Once again, Jane latches her lips on the tan neck. Another pleasured cry releases. Jane rubs herself against Marisa, feeling each other's soaked pussies through both of their fabric.

"Wait, stop."

_Stop?_ But Jane doesn't. She just ust looks back at Marisa as she keeps rubbing. "What's wrong?"

"Your girlfriend. Dr. Isles?"

"That's not my girlfriend." The seriousness in Jane's tone tell her she wasn't giving her a bullshit lie. Or what it the pleasure she wasn't letting up on that was clouding her judgement if it was?

Marisa looks into dark, drunk, lust filled, powerful eyes and makes up her mid. "Jane, I need you to fuck me." Her breathless whispers turn into begging and bucking. "Please Jane."

_Fuck!_ Her body shivers with anticipation. Making moves, she holds on to Marisa's hips and peels her hot sweating back from the now warm wall. She moves her across the room laying her down ontop of her new piano. _My Christmas gift from Maura. _She curses herself for thinking about her at this moment. But she ignores the pending guilt. It will just have to wait until the afternoon.

She unhooks the legs from around her waist, taking a step back at the beautiful sight. Marisa. Her neighbor. Spread open. Running her hands over her own naked tan body while lying on top of her black piano. _Oh yeah. This about to be a symphony._

Her hands reaches the young woman's panties and quickly pull them off. She climbs on the piano stool, her shins in the seat as she sits on the back of her ankles, watching as Marisa drips right in front of her. She grabs onto the now familiar hips and pulls it closer to her and gives one long hard stroke from the wet opening to the hard clit wit her tongue.

"Oh god Jane." No longer a whisper, her shouts begins to fill the room. "Do it again. Please."

_So damn polite. _Another hard stroke and another cry out. She slips her firm tongue in her entrance, making the young woman arch her back in pleasure. She rolls her tongue in waves crashing into her. She looks up as she continues and nearly cums as she sees Marisa moaning in pleasure, her hands tangled in her own hair. It was an exhilarating view from above a set of bucking hips.

She feels Marisa's walls begin to tighten around tongue and retracts. She didn't definately got a disappointed whimper from that one. She climbs down from the stool and slides her wet underwear off before climbing on top of the stalking Marisa's body like a panther. She hover on top of her, her hands on either side of the young one's head.

"Spread yourself." The panther growls. Marisa looks up at Jane with confusion until she looks down as Jane cups herself, slightly stroking before spreading her southern lips apart. Now comprehending, she does the same. "Good girl."Jane lowers her bottom half onto Marisa.

_Fuck! _The feeling of the hard clit against hers was almost enough to make her cum right then and there, but wanted more. She needed more. She rocks her body as if she's been doing this forever, but when there's a fantasy you've had in mind for so long, it doesn't take long to figure how to perfect it.

Marisa wraps her legs around Jane's, bucking in time with the woman on top of her. The sound of wetness against wetness filled in the with accompaning moans. "Fuck! Harder Jane!"

Jane grins. _That's what I'm talking about. _Between the foul mouth and the demanding tone she's been waiting for, Jane goes into overdrive. She firmly holds onto a hip, holding the bucking woman down. Her thrusts become faster. Her thrusts become harder. Her thrusts become so wild that at any moment, they'll both be cumming.

Marisa, ready to release, grabs Jane's back, digging her nails in, and pulls her down. She gasps as their breasts become in full contact. "I'm cumming! God Jane I'm cumming!" She screams as her digging nails dragging down her olive skinned back.

"Fuck!" Jane barely feels the pain, but gets the full dose of pleaure. Their body continue to buck as they both ride out those last few moment. Her body shivers of pleasure.

She almost sure their sweat and cum dripping bodies may have ruin her wooden piano. But right now she doesn't care. She may never have this moment again. A moment where she's not thinking about her. A moment where one of her biggest fantasies have come true.

Four o'clock in the morning, Jane and her neighbor haven't moved an inch.

_A/N: Thinking about making this a smut series. Let me know if you want me to..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Thank for reviewing I hope you all continue and let me know how i'm doing and maybe a senario you want. I'm still getting used to actually writing smut. I've got a few review alerts, but I also realized that there were some who didn't enjoy the story. Or maybe it was because it's a non Jane/Maura story. I actually enjoy non Rizzles pairing. Reading Rizzles stories all the time gets exhausting. Marisa's a real cutie/hottie. Hell I'd write a Maura/Delgado smut(Can I Get A Witness?). Now that's hot. Anyways, enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think...**

Chapter 2

Marisa looks down and blushes when she sees Jane. Jane cuts her eyes away from the young lawyer. Two weeks ago, their bodies shared deep, desired intimacy together. Two week ago, they've given each other such lust filled, sweaty, raw pleasure and at the time, they didn't want to go back. In the past two weeks, they were thanking God that their hectic schedules allowed them to play the avoidence game without feeling guilty. But they knew they couldn't avoid each other forever. They were friends, not to mention lived in the same building. And here they were, standing in front of each other in the stairwell.

"Hey." The older, deep raspy voice broke the silence, finally looking at her._ I got to get out of here._

"Hi." The young, soft voice responded, returning the gaze.

She wish she didn't. She wish hadn't looked at her, or atleast for those large light brown eyes not to look back at her. Blurry visions of Marisa's naked toned, tanned body come creeping back in her mind, she couldn't help the fast coming arousal hitting her, as well as her primal instincts. She shifts a little, her grip on the large, brown, paper bag tightens.

"I should uh, go." _See, that wasn't so hard._

A look of slight disappointment shows in the half smile on Marisa. Nothing like the smile that Jane adores. "Right. Dr. Isles is here right?" _How'd she- _"I saw her pull up earlier today and she never left, but I never saw you show up. I guess she has a key, huh."

"Oh." Jane quietly responds. "Yeah, we're supposed to be having a uh, movie night. So she came to my place earlier to make dinner because I was gonna be running late." She glances in bag, looking at the cannoli she got from her mother at work and some caramel popcorn. "Brought dessert." She clears her throat. _Come on, Jane. I mean we've always been awkward around each other, but atleast before it was cute and sweet. Just go upstairs and ignore the fact that you just wanna- _"Studying?" She glances down at the books in the young woman's hands.

Marisa smile becomes a little brighter and Jane becomes wetter. "Actually I was about to head to my car. Trying out this new study group." _And was hoping it was an easier way to avoid you._

Jane slowly steps up to her, looking down at the other woman's plump lips, while biting down on her own lip. She drops the bag of food onto the floor. "Do you have a few moments to spare?"

Aware of how close Jane has gotten, Marisa's body becomes hot. "Um, I uh. Wel I-"

Jane grabs Marisa's books drops them on the floor on the other side them and steps even more leaving no presonal space. "Do you have a few moments to spare?" Her voice even deeper and raspier than before, repeated at a slower lustful tone, sending a shiver down Marisa's body. Without waiting for the response, Jane grabs Marisa by the sides of her face, giving into a hard kiss. Marisa immediately runs her fingers through dark curls. If her knees didn't feel like they were going to buckle at any moment, she would have leaped and wrapped her legs around the taller woman's waist.

_God, I can't believe I'm doing this again. Her lips are so fucking delicious. _Jane bits down a little and back the smaller woman up until she hits the rail. She quickly puts on hand on her back so the won't flip over. But she flips Marisa over, the younger woman's front pressed against the rail and Jane's front pressed against She wastes no time on rubbing herself against the firm ass and sliding her hand beneath Marisa's underwear. She groans, as Marisa gasps, when she immediately feels what she wants.

"Oh God. You been wet this whole time?" Jane whispers in the Marisa's ear, her fingers swimming in the massive wetness that seep through her panties.

Marisa whispers back something Jane doesn't expect. "I've been dripping wet for two weeks now."

Jane groans once again, feeling herself become wetter and wetter. _She's been drippin wet for me. Just for me. _Her torso tightens to keep it from shuddering. She unbuttons the younger woman's jeans, sliding them down just over her ass. She kneels down and kisses the firm cheek in and gives a bite.

"Uh." Marisa's voice travels a little louder than she wished. "Jane, please."

_Please. Please. _The words keeps traveling in her head, as she remember the other future lawyer's pleads from the last time they'd encountered each other. She slides back up, her lips latching onto her neck the slender neck, kissing and suck. Her fingers run circles against her soaked hard clit, getting the response of a shiver and slight bucking. With her right hand, begin to unbuckle her own belt, followed by her slacks and boyshorts, making sure they stop right past her slim hips. If someone walked into the stairwell, they would need to get dressed as quickly as possible.

She feels own wetness, before speading herself a little, and pushes up against the crack of Marisa's ass. She groans, settling for a moment, loving the feeling, her fingers never stop circling the young woman's clit, and starts rubbing her own hard, wet clit on Marisa.

"You feel so good." Jane's lips leave from the neck to the earlobe, leaving dark hickeys behind.

"Jane." A soft whimper, escapes from the full lips as the bucking become more aggressive. "Jane, I need you inside me. Now."

_No please huh?_ Jane grins with the earlobe between her teeth before easily plunging three long fingers into wet tightness.

A strangled cry comes out and Jane softly shushes the soaking wet woman. Jane's gripping hand slips around front, under the young woman's fitting t-shirt and bra, now gripping her right breast, kneading the soft, firm fleash.

"Next time, I _have_ to fuck you with a strap-on."

She whispers back. "And I want you to fuck me hard with it." She rides the long fingers falling into the rhythm of both Jane's hand and hips.

Jane's finger fucking continues on harder and faster as well as her own hip thrusts going into overdrive. She's ready to cum, shes' just waiting on the young beautyto get there.

Heels clicking on the ground, a few floors up, almost makes Jane stop. But she can't, they're too close. _Maybe she won't know I'm here?_

"Jane?" The familiar voice the detective hears on a daily basis, fills up the mostly silent stairwell.

_Shit._

"Don't stop." Marisa's whisper shudders through her body.

"Wasn't planning on it." Jane whispers back. And she wasn't. She just hoped that Maura wouldn't see. But she could shake the thrill of possibly getting caught. "Hey, Maura? I'll uh," _Shit._ "I'll be up in a few. I'm helping Marisa with something."

"Oh, okay." Maura's voice sounds hesitant for a moment. "I'll go ahead a set up then." The heel clicking goes back into the apartment and now they both listen as the door silently shuts behind it.

Jane run her thumb over Marisa's clit as her finger continue pumping and pinches a hard nipple.

"Oh God. Jane, I'm about to cum. And I don't think I can keep quiet."

_I don't want you to keep quiet._ But she can feel the tightening and pressure of Marisa's pussy around her fingers. And if that wasn't a clue, the fact that she was now reaching behind her, gripping painfully at Jane's hair was definately a sign that she was about to gives out screams of pleasure. Last thing they need is their neighbors seeing them. Last thing they need is Maura seeing them.

Jane leans her head forward, latching her thinner lips onto fuller ones. Hitting the g-spot, she receives a shuddering pleasured cry, feeling it tremble down. After slowing her pumping through the extremely tight wetness, Jane's right hand leaves Marisa breast, her left leaves her pussy and they both grip the sides of her hips, bending Marisa over the rail. Finally ready to let herself cum, she grips hard as she rubs herself hard and fast against Maria's ass until her body releases, almost forgetting to catch her own cries of pleasure and seetling for a long, deep moan.

They don't have long to recover. Marisa has a study group she need to attend. Jane has Maura waiting for her upstairs. Pulling up their pant, straightning out their shirts, taking in the smell of sex in the air they finally face each other again. They somehow feel less awkward then they did before. Jane picks up the the young woman's book's and hand them to her before picking up her cannoli and popcorn.

"So," Marisa nervously asks, "what are you gonna tell Maura?"

Jane simply grins. "I'll just tell her I was helping you carry books to your car."

**A/N: What you think? Which chapter was hotter?...**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I haven't update any of my stories for a while(I will update "It's In My DNA" hopefully soon) but I've been meaning to update this one for a while, but I just haven't. Life stuff, lacking muse, ect. Hope you forgive me. Well enjoy..._

Chapter 3

_'Congrads. Sorry I couldn't make it. We should celebrate. Hit me up when you on your way home.'_

Jane sat at her desk grinning at the text she just sent. She felt guilty for missing her big day, but she was determined to finish this struggling case from the past week.

"What are you grinning about?"

Jane looks up across her desk and drops her excited expression, seeing Frost stare at her with a curious eyebrow.

"Nothin'."

"Come on, you've been in a funk all week. So spill, aquiring minds wanna know."

"Probably just Maura, doing their usual weird girl chat." Korsak chimes in, chomping on a donut.

"Shut up." Jane rolls her eyes

_'I have an afterparty. Wont get in til l8'_

_Afterparty?_ Her mood deflates a little. She knew there was a possiblity, but she still wanted to go through with her plans. Now was not to time to be chickening out.

_'Oh. Still call me? Got a gift for you.'_

_'Sure. Can't w8 2 c u'_

Jane can't help but to chuckle at the texting style. She used to text like that herself once upon a time, until Maura gave her a lecture on how technology has taken away from proper grammar and correct spelling.

"So, you and the Doc comin' to The Robber tonight?" Frost brings up. He's noticed that they haven't been around the bar in a while. Either they were having a fight, or off doing whatever together that no one had the balls to question.

"Uh, I'm not gonna make tonight boys." She had plans. She wasn't about to back out of her plans. "You can ask still ask Maura though."

"Ask me what?" The sound of the heels take over the bullpen as all eyes fall on the perfection of Maura.

"Oh uh," Jane glances over to her partner. He just raises and eyebrow as he looks between the two of them and looks down, no doubt ease dropping. "I told you about my neighbor Marisa right?"

"Oh yes, I congradulated her when I saw her the other day. That was today wasn't it?"

"Yeah, she invited me but we just finished the case. So, she wanted me to come over tonight because wanted to talk to me about some stuff and since we didn't have plans. She's probably just having anxieties 'bout and stuff and-" Stop. Fucking. Rambling.

Jane watches as Maura deflates a little at the sudden. "So, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, the guys wanted to know if we wanted to go for drinks, but since I couldn't make it, to ask you if you were goin'."

Maura seems to light up at the thought. "I'd love to. It should be an interesting experience with just me and the guys."

Taken back a little by the other woman's excitement. "Uh, cool."

Maura sits on the edge of Jane's desk with her legs crossed. "So, lunch?"...

Twelve o'clock midnight. Six beers into the night. She knew there was a chance that Marisa wasn't going to be back at a early hour. She was a beautiful young woman with a life of her own. Not to mention this was a big night of celebration for her. But she wanted in. She's been wanting this for a while. And on the edge of doing something she's never done before

Her cellphone beeps causing her to rush over like a crazy woman to check it. Her face beaming when she read her text.

_Im on my way home._

Her plans were still in tact. Better late than never...

Marisa struggles a little as she tries to get her key into her doornob. Too many drinks. Now, she was just hoping she could atleast get a shower before Jane comes. _I'll text her again when I get out. _She makes it into her aparment, slightly stumbling in, shutting the door behind her. Before she could get too far into the room, she gets grabbed from behind, pulling her body close, with a hand covering her mouth, muffling her terrified screams.

"Shh. It's just me." Jane's voice flows into a calming whisper into her ear. She feels the younger woman's body slowly becoming less tense, so she uncovers her hand.

Unsure on what was happening, her body still shakes with left over fear. "How'd you get in?"

Jane just gives a slightly drunk grin. "I'm a cop, remember?"

Marisa chuckles a little, hearing the playfulness in the detective's voice. "That's breaking and entering."

"You gonna call 911? You gonna have me arrested?" Jane presses her pelvis forward into Marisa's ass.

Feeling the bulge in Jane's pants, her breath shallows. "I would ask 'What are doing here?' but..."

"Helping you celebrate. It's not everyday one graduates from law school." Her right hand feels up on Marisa's breast over the dress, squeezing and rubbing. Everything was going according to plan.

"I feel you came with a gift. I guess you weren't kidding when you said you wanted to use one." She starts to rotate her hips into Jane, moaning at the feel of eveything touching her.

Jane lets her left hand travel down the younger woman's body slipping under the fitted dress. Excited to feel complete wetness and no underwear. "And I intend to fuck you with it."

The moaning grows, the night of alcohol and partying still in her system, making it difficult to have _some_ control. That and the suave voice seeping through her ears. "Jane, please." Two fingers slip into warm tight slickness, making the women moan in unison. "God Jane." Marisa begins to ride the long fingers.

_'God Jane' huh. Has a nice ring to it. _ She slips her fingers out, seeing them covered in arousal. The younger intoxicated woman grabs her hand, sticking them in her mouth, wrapping her full lips around them sucking hard. The older brunette couldn't help but let out a deep groan.

Not able to take anymore the detective spins the lawyer around, lifting her up, pressing her against the wall. Marisa wrap her legs around the detective's waist, ready for Jane to follow through with her intentions. It seemed like so long ago when they were in this very position their first time together. Jane could feel the wetness of Marisa through her tanktop as she begins the unbuckle her her belt and baggy jeans. As her pants fall to the floor, Jane enters Marisa with the strap on with ease, with on hard swift stroke.

"Oh fuck, Jane, you feel so good. Keep goin'."

So Jane does, giving hard but smooth thrust repeatly into Marisa as she screams out in deep pleasure. Mission accomplished.

Marisa latches her arms onto Jane's back, holding on for dear life. Her own hips begin to roll hard into Jane, trying to get as deep as possible. ''Fuck I'm gonna cum. Please don't stop."

Just then, there's a knock at the door, starling the both of them, but not making them stop. "Marisa? Are you okay?" The voice of the old lady from across the hall calls out.

"Yes. I'm -oh god - I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do you need me to get Detective Rizzoli to check on you?"

Jane couldn't help but to chuckle in Marisa's ear at that, making the younger woman groan a little at the sound.

"No, I'm fine. Honest."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

They both listen for their neighbors door to shut, then Marisa bites on shoulder, screaming as her nails claw down the detective's back.

"Oh fuck!" Jane couldn't help but arch further into Marisa as she gave her pleasurable pain while Marisa came, feeling the wetness running down her leg. She stumbles back, still in the younger woman's warm pussy, falling to the floor, taken Marisa with her. The hitting her head on the floor wasn't part the plan.

When she finally overcomes the dizzyness, it then she realizes that Marisa is still on top her, now completely naked, still riding away. Watching the normally sweet, innocent woman aggressively ride her like there was no tomorrow turned her on so much, she was sure she was going to cum any second. It was so unexpected, it sure wasn't what she planned, but she was loving every second of it and she wanted them to cum together.

She grabs a hold onto the familiar hips that the loves and begins to thrust upward into Marisa, hitting the spot she know that'll have her cumming soon. Marisa grabs onto her herself, holding and rubbing on her breasts arching back. Jane watches the unique beautiful sight, and noticing the tan, toned abs flexing, already knowing, making herself speed up. Ready.

"God Jane, I'm cummin'." Marisa shouts her body beginning to shake along with Jane's body tightening Marisa collasp foward onto Jane, her whole body wrapping around her, her intoxication and exhaustion taken it's toll.

Jane didn't expect Marisa to end up taking control. She didn't expect herself to be so glad that she did. She clearly didn't expect to be laying on the floor with Marisa cuddle on top of her asleep while she was still inside her. But what she didn't expect most was her not wanting to leave. So she doesn't and they fall alseep, never leaving their position till morning, when their nosey nieghbor sees her leaving the apartment and her giving almost the same bullshit excuse she gave Maura the day before.

Sometimes it's not so bad when things don't go as planned...

_A/N: I hope this was okay, I'm a little rusty. I was supposed to post this chapter a long time ago, but just never wrote it out but hopefully the next should be out by the end of the week cause I want to wait until the summer finale to do that one. And I know these are just smut one shots of Jane/Marisa, but I'm realizing it's turning into a story and the next few chapters, which I already have planned, will move it along(Dont worry there will besex in every chapter.) If you have any ideas, I might use them in later chapters..._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I wanted to wait to write this one after the season finale, in case for those who didn't know that Riley was a cop, I didn't want to spoil it. I figured she should make an appearance somehow, especially since she's Jane's neighbor lol. Now I know this chapter may be a little different, I'm still debating whether I actually like it or not, I hope you'll enjoy._

Chapter 4

"Look, I know Frostie hate me right now but I'm hoping to make it right in some way. I really want to make it work on homicide." Riley speaks with Jane and Maura in Maura's office.

"Frostie?" _What the hell is Frostie?_ Jane looks at Riley and Maura trying to figure out what she missed.

"Yeah." Riley stares at Jane with curious confusion. "Ain't that the nickname that Frost and Frankie has goin' around? That's what the guys at the department call them."

"Oh, I've heard about things like this. They've been _shipped_, correct?"

Jane rolls her eyes as what she was sure to get some form of history lesson. "What?"

"Shipped. It's deprived from the word relationship, belief that two characters, fiction or non-fiction, are in a imtimate relationship, have romantic feelings that can form into a relationship, or another form of a less imitate relationship, such as a platonic friendship, or even violence. In their case, they would be considered _slash_-"

"Please tell me the rumor relationship is just platonic." _Frankie and Frost? No way. I mean, their just friends. Right?_

Riley shrugs while grinning at Jane and Maura behavoir that she tend to find so amusing. If she didn't ask Frankie and Frost weeks ago, she would have sworn they were a couple. "Last time I heard, unless you heard something different."

Maura looks at Jane with curiostity. "Do you read fanfiction?" Jane just shrugs so Maura turns back to Riley. "Why don't you come over for dinner? We'd be interested to get to know you futher as you are now apart of the homicide team." She was asbolutely oblivious to the glare that was sent her way.

"Sure. I'd love to." She grins at the beautiful doctor, before leaving the office...

"This meal was delicious Dr. Isles." Riley smiles, taking a sip of the beer she had with her meal.

"Well thank you Detective Cooper. And please, call me Maura."

"Only if you go back to calling me Riley."

Maura sends a flirty smile back in return. "Fair enough." She gathers the used dishes off the table before

"Hey." But before Jane could give a response, she sees the sexy knew neighbor on the couch with a beer. The same beer that she noticed that Jane drinks. It was making her feel uneasy.

Maura steps out from the kitchen to see Marisa standing at the door and smiles. "Oh, hello Marisa."

Marisa awkwardly smiles back. "Hello Dr. Isles. I hope I'm not interrupting-"

"Ofcourse not, we were just about to have dessert. Join us?"

Marisa glances at Jane briefly before looking back at Maura. "Um, sure. If it's okay."

"Ofcourse it is."

Jane trying not to be awkward, but failing, guestures her inside."Yeah, come in." She inhales the fresh scent of Marisa's body wash as she walks past. _Warm Vanilla Sugar._

Riley gets off the couch and strolls over to the slightly younger woman. "Hi, I'm Riley. I live right across the hall." She extends her arm out for a shake.

"I'm Marisa. I live right below." Marisa shakes her hand with a warm smile.

"Yeah I know, I've seen you around." Riley responds with a flirtatious smile. "You're the lawyer girl right?"

Marisa blushes and looks away avoiding contact. "Yes, I just started at the Lehane Law Firm. I'm hoping to one day to become a DA."

"DA huh? You look too adorable and sweet to be a DA. Maybe we'll see each other more often when that happens though." Riley steps a little closer to Marisa, beer in hand.

"You're a lawyer too?"

"Detective. Homicide." She flashes a winning smile, knowing her confidence and her job occupation would most likely be a turn on.

"You too huh." She smiles back as looks over to Jane, and becomes tense seeing irritated glare thrown in their direction, her smile fading away. She looks back to Riley, finally noticing the tattoo on her body. "You're body art amazing."

Riley raises an eyebrow and licks her lips slightly. "You think so, huh?"

Maura interrupts the conversation briefly, seemingly oblivious. "Would you like beer or wine? I'm serving creme brulee."

"Wine please." As Maura retreats back into the kitchen, she couldn't help but feel quite uncomfortable while getting checked out by the tattooed detective, while the detective she's been sleeping with is standing right there watching their every move. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_...

_Fuckin' Bullshit!_ Her mind was screaming over and over again. Marisa and Riley had just left a couple minutes ago, with the latter offering to walk the former back to her apartment. The constant flirting from Riley was getting to her, and now who knew what going on just one floor below.

"Jane are you okay?" Maura's gentle hand comes to the other woman's shoulder from behind in the kitchen.

Jane continues to avoid Maura's eyes, knowing she could read her like an open book. "Waht do you mean?" She pops open a fresh beer before taking a gulp.

"You just seemed uncomfortable the whole night. I was hoping the drinks would loosen you up a bit, but it seemed to escalate when dessert came. Was it wrong to invite Riley over for dinner?" Maura had a feeling that maybe she shouldn't have just invited Riley over to Jane's for dinner without talking with Jane first, especially since she didn't even live there.

"No. No, Riley's cool, I guess. You were right to invite her over. I need to get to know her especially since not only do we work together, we live right across and she has an interest in my brother as well as my partner." She turns around to face Maura, taking another sip of her beer.

"I actually believe she might be bisexual." Maura drinks her wine with a smile.

_No shit. _"Really? How the hell did you pick that up?" _Was it the fact that she was flirting with you half the night, or was it because she was practically drooling all over Marisa the other half._

Maura licks her lips, displaying her dimples, waiting to share her secret. "I believe I've seen her quite overly flirtatious with Senior Criminalist Susan Chang a few times."

"Explains why she's so quick to head to autopsy every chance she gets. I swear she's always down there."

"Well, you're always down in autospy." She raises her eyebrows at the irony of the conversation with amusement.

Jane becomes slightly defensive. "I'm getting results in cases as while chatting up my best friend."

"And she's getting results on her cases while possibly testing out the potential of a possible mate."

_Seems to me she just wants to fuck everyone that moves. _"Right. Well, she can do that shit her own time if you ask me."

"You mean like with her with Marisa?" She watches Jane closely as she refills her glass of wine.

Jane casually averts her eyes fromt he other woman, knowing she was trying to read her. "What do you mean?"

"They'd seem to be quite comfortable with each other tonight. Not to mention , they'd shown signs of having interest in each other sexually."

"Thank you Maura for the informantion." She simply downs the rest of her beer, becoming agitated by the second...

Two hours later, she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't believe she was standing in front of Marisa's door, smoke ready to blow out of her ears. But she had no right. Marisa was free to do what she wanted. They'd been putting it off for so long, but now, it was time that they had that talk. So she knocks, hoping that Detective Cooper was nowhere in sight.

"Jane? Is everything okay?"

She didn't know how to respond. She wanted to get mad, maybe even yell little, but she knew she had no right. They were just friends. Friends that were sleeping with each other.

She takes a deep breath to calm herself. "You know, if you want to date Riley, let me know now."

"Come in." She waits for Jane to cooperate before checking her the hallways to see if the coast was clear and shutting the door. She turns to Jane, holding her robe closed. "What do you mean?"

Jane shrugs her tense shoulders, trying to stay calm. "Just seems like you two really hit it of tonight."

"Jane." She goes over to the couch to sit down, knowing this might take a while. She could sense the jealously already. Hell, she sense it all night.

"No, let me know, so we can stop whatever we've been doin'." Her voice for a moment falls into a whisper. "Did she kiss you?"

"Jane please-"

"I mean 'cause if that's what you want, go for it. It's not like I made you my girlfriend." She looks away from the beautiful sad brown eyes, feeling pain to even look at them.

Marisa's own voice turn into a whisper. "No, you haven't."

The edge of jealousy comes in her voice as it a raises. She didn't want the conversation to go like this, but she couldn't help it. "Yeah, I know we never really talked about what's goin' between us but damn, did you really have to put it in my face like that?_ 'Your body art is amazing'. _Really? Give me a fuckin' break."

"Me?" Offended, Marisa stands up from the couch, anger now rising from her. "Me puttin' it in _your_ face? Coming from the woman who spends her time looking at her best friend like she's the most special person in the world. This beautiful, incrediably intelligent doctor who understands you. She's probably in your bed right now, probably woke up because she's wondering where the hell you went." Just at that moment, Jane's phone goes off. As she reads her new text message, she couldn't stop the guilt spreading across her face. "How the fuck am I supposed to compete with that?"

"This isn't a competition 'Risa." Thick emotion sweeps her voice, making it crack a little. "You wanna know how I felt tonight? Yeah, I was blown by my best friend and Riley flirting before you even got here. Hell, I hate pretty much every suitor she has. Shitty track record with them, that woman has." It was now or never. There was no turning back. She walks over to Marisa, staring deep into her eyes. "But when Riley set her sights on you, it felt as if my girlfriend just dumped me for a younger and cooler model. I know I have no right to be upset, but I am. Can't help it. So now I'm figuring things out. Figuring out what I want."

The close proximity of Jane's presence was making her sway a little. "What is it that you want?"

"I want you." With that she grab the younger woman's face, giving her a deep "Just you." Another kiss. "I'm here taking what, I'm hoping, is now mine, and no one eles'."

"If this is your way of asking me to be your girlfriend," She hesitates, searching Jane's eyes to see if she following her correctly, before blushing a little with her smile. "Then I accept."

"Good." With that, she lifts her up into, knowing Marisa legs were going to wrap around her, their lips crashing into each other with more than just waves of lust. She quickly guides them into the bed, trying not stumble over books scattered across the floor, falling onto the bed, their kissing never breaking.

Their bodies moving into each other, touching every part of each other. Jane finally lift up, taking her removing her shirt, along with her bra. Marisa's immediately latching onto her breasts, recieving a moan from the older woman.

"Jane, I want your pussy on mine so badly."

Jane groans loudly, turning her on even more at the sound of the dirty talk. At the sound of hearing Marisa not being afriad to tell her what she wants. She begins kissing up Marisa's torso, removing her shirt in the process.

"Jane. Now."

She kicks off her boots, unbuckles and slips out of her jeans, before completely sliding her body on top of the younger woman. They both moan at the contact of each other's wetness. Marisa spreads her legs wider, bringing her knees back to her chest, resting the heels of her feet on Jane's lower back. Jane adds pressure of her pelvis into Marisa and begins rubbing herself onto her. It reminded them of their first time together, but at this moment, it felt so different and they didn't mind.

"Fuck. You feel so good." Jane moans in Marisa's ear, kissing her neck, inhaling the lingering scent of the body wash she smelled earlier.

Marisa grabs fists full of Jane's dark wavy hair and tugs hard. Jane knows what she wants to really do, dig her nails into her back, but she's holding back. She seen Marisa's guilty face after they have sex, seeing the long, stinging mark going down her back, but never said anything to reassure her. Jane loves the fact that she can bring her to such a sexual high that she herself would recieve pleasurable pain as a result. Just the thought of it was making her rub faster.

"God Jane." Marisa's hips buck into her rapidly, as her elbows dig into Jane's shoulder blades, bringing their bodies closer. Her hold on Jane's hair becomes tighter. The sounds of the slickness of their wetness coming together and the smell of their sweating bodies filled the room.

"Come on, do it. You know you want to." Jane's low voice makes Marisa's body shiver. The older woman begins sucking her neck, never slowing the rhythm of her thrusts. She was ready to cum, and feeling the aggressiveness of her lover and hearing the moans passing the full lips, the younger woman was about to cum as well.

Marisa leans her head foward, collecting Jane's earlobe between her teeth. Her fingers slide out of Jane's sweaty hair, slide over her slick shoulders. Her body was beginning to

"Come on baby, do it. Fuck, I'm about to cum." Jane's own body begins to tense, her lips again attach themselves onto her lover's neck, and her thrust going hard and faster, ready to explode.

Marisa's body shakes uncontrollably and her teeth clenches into Jane's ear, her claws dragging down her back, her heels digging in her back and her toes curling. Jane hisses, arching her breats into Marisa. Both of their thrusts begin to slow down, until they finally collapse in sweaty heat.

"How's my girlfriend feeling?"_ Girlfriend. _Jane couldn't help but feel a little giddy about what went down. She ended up getting this young, gorgeous, heart warming, intelligent woman to be her girlfriend.

"So good." Marisa softly runs her finger tips along Jane's tender back, thinking about everything that happend that night. "I can't believe we're actually doing this."

Jane lifts up to look at Marisa with a chuckle. "As apposed to the random, occasional, hot and sweaty, unspoken sex?"

Marisa laughs herself at the absurdity of it all. "Touche."

Jane, still smiling, looks at the younger woman's neck, noticing multiple dark bruising. She's never giving Marisa a hickey before. She now marked her territory, finally and she couldn't wait for Riley, who'd most likely try to chat up Marisa tomorrow, to see that she's already been claimed. _You snooze you lose._

But then realization comes into play as she continues to feel the feathery soft tips of Marisa's fingers along her stinging back. Tonight may have been the first time she's branded Marisa, but the woman, who she's now made her girlfriend, had left her mark long before. Not only did she not mind, she wonders what too herself so long.

_A/N: Added a little Frostie in the beginning lol. But anyways, I wanted a slight change in direction but I hope the chapter was good enough. I don't know how I ended up making a somewhat actual story out of a series of smut fics lol. I didn't really proof read it thoroughly so if there are any mistakes, let me know so I can correct it._

_A/N: Don't worry, the steamy sex scenes are still in play now that they're in a relationship. I already have an idea for the next chapter, and I think that one might get quite interesting ;)..._


End file.
